User blog:KnightReturns422/Spirits
Timeline: 20 BBY, Clone Wars, eight days after the Battle of Chandrila, Rise of the Empire era Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 13:00 hours standard time, Taungsday As Kyle Redbreak walked down the carpeted hall, his thoughts turned towards the Clone Wars. Jedi Knights who were once peacekeepers and diplomats had turned shifted into commanding officers. Sometimes I wonder if the Jedi were ready to take up a militaristic stance when the war broke. We haven't fought in a war since the Sith were still in existence, and in large quantities. '' Looking out, he could see the typical speeders coming and going, and Coruscant's red sky illuminated the temple's windows. It was a beautiful sight, and emanated a calm sense of warmth. Kyle hardly noticed; beneath the warmth lay something very hot and foreboding, something that he encountered so many times. Yoda once said that one who endured the warmth would also have to endure the heat. ''In other words, once you have survived the first part of your training, you'd have to survive in reality and to endure its diversity in the greater Galaxy. No doubt the reality of war spawns a greater heat than others. And speaking of Yoda, the elderly Jedi had called him to his chambers. Was it about the encounters with the ghost spirits Kyle saw in his final showdown with Xeron? After their initial meeting, Yoda looked troubled, and it was hard for Kyle to interpret his thoughts. He reached the entrance to his door and knocked. "Enter", came the old voice. Kyle did so, and soon emerged in a small room covered with a few basic furniture. Several meditation seats filled the room. Yoda was on one of them, as was Gram, Obi-Wan, Mace... but what are they doing here? Kyle thought this would be a meeting between him and Yoda. Unless... there was another matter to discuss entirely. "Ah, Kyle, so glad you could join us", said Gram. His eyes were slightly red. Kyle could see that he didn't get as much sleep. "Please, take a seat", said Mace, gesturing to one of the meditation seat beside Obi-Wan. "I take it that this something to do with a matter other than the war?", asked Kyle, as he positioned himself on the seat. "Yes, involving your Padawan", said Obi-Wan, sitting rigidly still. "Joch?" "Yes", said Gram. "We have been keeping track of him. He seems to be making progress throughout his apprenticeship, yet like so many, he still struggles with emotions. And this war has caused him to question the role of the Order". "Indeed", said Kyle. "I don't blame him. The Jedi have been foregoing tradition to become generals. But... I don't think this is about debating Jedi leadership." "No. It is not. The Jedi Council have been talking about it for some time. We are considering of granting Joch the rank of Jedi Knight. Yet, we have reserved judgement if he is ready.", said Mace, wearing a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think he is", said Kyle. "In fact, he has to an extent underwent the Jedi trials. The war that is." Gram raised his eyes. "Elaborate if you please". Kyle cleared his throat. "The Trial of Skill, for example. Joch had battled several of Hylos' acolytes, even went up against a fully trained one who was more powerful than him. The trial of courage was displayed when he valiantly led troops of the 32nd during the battle of Taral V. I need not remind you that he did this alone when master Fisto was incapacitated." "That may be, but what you suggest about the trial of the Flesh?", asked Mace. "He was mortally injured by Greivous during the battle in the Iktotch system", countered Kyle. "Yet he managed to survive." "And the trial of the insight?", Gram asked. "He used his intuition to help him solve the riddles of the Averbin", said Kyle, remembering the time he saw Joch solving a riddle that astounded even the most cleverest of men. "He's learned much under me. I don't think there's anything left to teach him." "Can you define some characteristics that Joch has the markings of a Jedi?", asked Obi-Wan. "He's very intuitive. He has delved deep into his studies of the Force. Thus, he must have a very good understanding of its philosophy and that he has the makings to become a good Consular should he decide to follow that path. Furthermore, he respects the code, understanding that is there to protect him. You may say he struggles with emotions, but does that overpower his focus? No. I have not seen him off task. In the cirumstance of combat, Joch knows when to avert it, or that he enters a fight if it is neccassary and if it's the right thing to do. Do you remember when he ended a dispute between two noble houses six years ago? And that he convinced a mad leader not to declare war on Glee Anselm? These feats, therefore leads him to be a voice of reason", said Kyle, feeling a little proud in his words. "Yes. His past exploits have merit. Yet however, don't you think he could have done more?", asked Gram. "He has done plenty. Joch did accompany you and Obi-Wan to Carlac. While I did hear of his fracas with the Pantorans, nonetheless he demonstrated Jedi skills against a group of Mandalorians", said Kyle. "Joch has travelled a long and strenous journey. One day, that journey will end, and it will soon be his turn to begin a new life as a Knight." The room remained silent. At last, Yoda, who remained quiet throughout the discussion said, "Strong in the Force, is young Farlight", said Yoda slowly. "Agree with you that he is ready, but one test remains before the rank of Jedi Knight, we will grant." "The trial of spirit", said Gram, before Kyle could speak. "This will be his last true test", said Obi-Wan. "An important one too. I need not remind you of its signifiance". Kyle didn't need to answer. All Jedi had to look inside themselves... and it wasn't always easy. "Therefore, we ask that you send him to Ruusan to discover what he must do. Only then, can we be convinced that he will become a Knight", said Mace. Kyle nodded slowly. "I will do as you have asked, master". He got up and left, leaving the senior members to be left in thought. ' ' Jedi Archives, 16:00 hours standard time He walked, looking around this vast space. Filled with shelves of data and old fashioned books, the Jedi Archives boasted thousands of years worth of enlightenment. Joch felt so comfortable when he was here--such knowledge could bring such good benefits in the near future. And Madam Jocasta says that if she steps down, she'll want me to take over as Chief Librarian. ''Joch chuckled at the thought. Of course, it was only a good humored joke, but it did present an opportunity to ''be ''one if he wanted to. That is, if he was promoted to Jedi Knight. ''It's been over a decade since I've been master Redbreak's apprentice. Isn't the council taking note of my record? '' He wasn't being impatient, but usually Padawans undertake the trials after ten years. Joch was nearing his twentieth birthday; if he wasn't ready, then what? Would he remain an apprentice for another decade? ''In another decade I'll be the oldest Padawan of the Order. I can't stand the awkwardness of reaching my forties still being an apprentice. Of course, I wouldn't be an apprentice; I'll probably get reassigned to the Service Corps. So what is the council doing? Are they too pre-occupied with the war to take notice of potential Padawans like me? Joch shook his head. The way he thought it out sounded prententious. He hadn't meant to, but it would do him some justice if someone told him that he was ready. "Ah, there you are Joch". Joch turned. There he saw Kyle standing in the archway entrance. The cloak he wore hid most of the dirt on his robes since his last battle. He hadn't had time to get new ones; he was already busy with organizing lectures. "Master". Joch bowed. "I've been sent by the council to assign you a task". "Task, master?", Joch asked, feeling a sense of intrigue. "Yes. The council and I have been talking about your recent performance. They say you are eligible to become a Jedi Knight." Joch suddenly felt a spasm of excitement within him. A Jedi Knight? Really? He looked at his master, trying to hide his excitement. Kyle grinned. "I know you're happy, but there's still one more task for you before you become one. The council has decided to send you to Ruusan for your last trial". "Last trial? What is it?", asked Joch. "That I cannot tell. But know this, this trial is essential--one that will define your destiny". Joch stared at his master. One that will define my destiny? What could it be? "You will leave tonight aboard your Jedi starfighter. I shall not come with you, as I am needed here. May the Force be with you". And Kyle departed. Joch stood where he was, wrapped in thought. One final trial, that was it. If he could pass it, he'll become a Jedi Knight! A Knight! Finally becoming a full member of the Order... well, not exactly a full member. He'd still have to work hard if he was to unleash his full potential, but becoming a Jedi Knight would be a new adventure. No, not adventure, journey. Joch had to remind himself that Jedi don't seek adventure. I better start packing. The sooner I get to Ruusan the better. (To be Expanded) Category:Blog posts